1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to high energy fluoroscopic inspection systems, and more particularly to a high energy fluoroscopic screen for inspecting large objects.
2. Description of Prior Art.
The current practice in radiography of large objects is to use lead intensifying screens to obtain images on an X-ray film. The sensitivity is limited to approximately 2 percent, and the resolution for crack detection is limited by the geometry, i.e., the X-ray beam must be aligned within 5.degree. to detect a crack.